They Remembered
by Principessa Dell'Opera
Summary: They both had to grow up. After seven years of sleeping and hiding, they had the chance to go back and do everything all over. So they did. But they couldn’t forget.


They both had to grow up. After seven years of sleeping and hiding, they had the chance to go back and do everything all over. So they did. But they couldn't forget.

She was lonely, he was lonely. She knew the truth, and so did he. She confided in the Sage of Shadows, but the Sage had no comfort to give. He knew he didn't belong, so he left. Where to he didn't know. But leave he must and leave he did.

Malon remembered him. "Here, Fairy Boy. Epona's missed you. She'd be happier to go with you." He was happier too.

Darunia remembered him. "This is my son, Link, goro. I named him after you so that he would be as strong as you one day, goro." He was yesterday, and tomorrow he would be again.

Ruto remembered him. "Now we can get married and have lots of beautiful children! We'll be so happy together!" He ran.

Nabooru remembered him. "Welcome back, Hero. We'll treat you the way you should be. Like a man." He smiled uncomfortably.

Saria missed him. "I hope he finds whatever he's looking for." But even he didn't know what he was searching for.

Impa watched him. "He'll be true to his heart. And his heart will lead him back to her."

Rauru prayed for him. "He's a boy with a man's heart. Grant him his happiness."

But the one he wished for, he prayed for, he lived for, he didn't see. She was royal, he was common. She was beautiful, he was awkward. But his heart cried for hers as hers cried for him.

She waited for him every day, hoping and praying that he would come, every night saying, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will come."

He followed his heart to the castle. She hoped today would be the day, like the day before. His heart flew out of his chest, beckoning him to her. He followed it, happier than ever he had been.

Then he saw her, lovely as the sun, pure as the moon, perfect as memory, innocent as dawn, sweet as music, his princess, his heart.

She turned to him, her Hero, her heart. The heart of a woman, the body of a child. Their eyes met, pure blue and pure blue, and two hearts found each other.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," she whispers as he comes closer.

"I've been searching for you, Princess," he breathes.

They are the same height at ten years old, but they remember how he towered over her in the past, seven years in the future. They remembered how his hands held hers, gently, as if she would disappear as Sheik would. They remembered the look in each others' eyes before Ganondorf took her. They remembered the fury with which he fought the King of Evil, to save her, only for her. They remembered their moment suspended in time when he reached for her, but she sent him back. They remembered the tears on her face as she played the Song of Time. They remembered the look on his face as he left her, to go back.

She sent him back to have the childhood he should have had. But they both knew it would never happen. They remembered.

They remembered, so he came back. And now they stood, two children with grown hearts.

He came closer to her, till they almost touched. Eye to eye, heart to heart. He smiled at her, she blushed. But their hands brushed against the others. Hesitantly, fingers intertwined. Their eyes locked, and neither looked away. Slowly he brought her hands to his face and kissed her fingers. She stroked his cheek and his ears flushed. The time for words had past. He could only think of one thing. He wanted to give his heart to her, but hadn't any idea how.

She placed her hands on his face, and she smiled. How she longed to touch him, even as children. His face was still smooth, and still held a little baby fat still. His arms wound around her waist, still girlish, without the womanly curves. But neither minded. They pulled each other closer, till their bodies touched. Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed, and their breaths mingled.

His lips sought hers. She stood still, hoping for it, praying for it.

Then they touched. For a moment, they let their lips touch. Then he kissed her.

The innocence of first kiss is powerful, more so than the power Ganondorf claimed he possessed. But they had the hearts and minds of a man and woman seven years older than these ten year old children. It wasn't childish affection, or a simple experiment, it was true and deep love that drove these children to be together, and fueled their kiss.

His lips pressed against hers gently, as gently as he was holding her. Nothing existed. Nothing at all. It was just him and her, preserved forever in this moment of innocent and unadulterated love.

Slowly they began to pull away. Their lips slowly parted from the others, ever so reluctantly. Their noses still touched each others, savoring their love and happiness.

His eyes shone with pure happiness, hers shone also. Smiling to no end, they rested their foreheads against the others.

"I love you, Zelda," he whispers as he kisses her nose. She blushes as she looks in his eyes and says, "I love you too, Link."

.*.*.*

Seven years later he stands nervously waiting for her. He is taller than she is now. His baby fat has given way to chiseled features, toned muscles, and the body of a man. He's dressed in white and gold, by his side are Darunia and Rauru. Across from him is the Zora princess, Ruto, the leader of the Gerudo, Nabooru, and the farm girl, Malon. They all smile at him encouragingly, except for Ruto who looks put out. Link fidgets with the edge of the ornate sword, avoiding the eyes of the people gathered in the Temple of Time, anxiously awaiting her. Then the doors open.

He can hardly believe his eyes, and his breath catches in his throat. There she is, the most beautiful being in creation. She is gowned in white satin with a train behind her, held by his childhood friend, Saria. She's being escorted down the aisle by her surrogate mother, Impa. Impa looks immensely proud of both her princess and the Hero. However there are tears in Impa's eyes as she draws closer to the aisle. Saria is beaming. His eyes are fastened to the woman coming towards him, and can hardly believe that this is the innocent little girl that he kissed in the courtyard so many years ago.

Her face is covered by a gossamer veil, shielding the bride from her groom. There is a tiara holding it in her golden hair. Her arms are bare, and she carries a single white lily. Her gown is white with golden trim, and is otherwise plain and elegant with a square neck, and a waistline that drops, making her look slimmer than she is. She's radiant with love.

He breathes again now that she's in front of him. Impa raises the veil and kisses her head, and they embrace. Saria arranges the train and comes forward, taking his hand as Impa comes forward with her hand. As the Sages closest to both the bride and groom, they shall preside over the ceremony.

"Who is here to speak on behalf of the bride and give her to her groom?" Impa begins.

"We are," Ruto, Nabooru, and Malon say in unison.

He can't take his eyes off of hers. Soon, so very soon, they will be forever joined.

"Who is here to speak on behalf of the groom and give him to his bride?" Saria asks.

"We are," Darunia and Rauru say together, looking proud.

"Goron, Zora, Kokiri, Hylian, Gerudo, people of Hyrule, we gather in the Temple of Time to join the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time together in holy matrimony in the eyes of the triumvirate goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. If anyone objects to this marriage, let him stand now or hold his peace." Impa and Saria wait.

Silence. Blessed silence.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"I am she, Impa."

"Do you willingly take as your husband, Link, the Hero of Time? To have to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, both apart and together, as the only one who will have your heart, your hand, your soul, your throne, your bed, and your love, for all the days of your life and beyond?" Impa asks her, tears running down the proud Sheikah's face.

"I do so willingly take as my husband, Link, the Hero of Time. I do take him, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, both apart and together, as the only one who will have my heart, my hand, my soul, my throne, my bed, and my love for all the days of my life and beyond." She smiles shyly, but radiantly at the man whom she loved since the first time she saw him, even with the King of Evil threatening to tear them apart.

"Link, Hero of Time."

"I am he, Saria."

"Do you willingly take as your wife, Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule? To have to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, both apart and together, as the only one who will have your heart, your hand, your soul, your sword, your bed, and your love, for all the days of your life and beyond?" Saria asks him. She beams at him, happy and proud of her best friend, remembering him as a baby, trusted to her by the Great Deku Tree.

"I do so willingly take as my wife, Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. I do take her, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, both apart and together, as the only one who will have my heart, my hand, my soul, my sword, my bed, and my love for all the days of my life and beyond." He's glowing with love and happiness.

"Who dost bring forward the rings?"

"I do," Malon steps forward, offering two golden rings, studded with diamonds and pearls. Impa takes the smaller and Saria takes the larger and they turn, offering them to the Triforce and the goddesses, and begins to chant in Sheikah and Kokiri. The rings glow white.

"The goddesses look with favor upon this union. They bless the Hero and Princess. You who are about to be joined, give me your hands." Impa and Saria spoke in unison. They offer their hands to the opposite Sage eagerly, just like two ten year old children.

"Take the rings." He takes the smaller from Impa as she takes the larger from Saria. They slide the rings on each other's fingers simultaneously while the Sages lift their eyes and hands and voices in a chant.

"With this ring, I thee wed, Zelda," he says, barely above a whisper, but it carries throughout the temple.

"With this ring, I thee wed, Link," she says, tears choking her voice. The Sages end their chant.

"You are now joined in mind, body, spirit, heart, and hand in the eyes of the goddesses and the people. You are now husband and wife, King and Queen of Hyrule. King Link, you may kiss your bride." Impa and Saria smile while tears run down their cheeks.

He brings a callused hand to her face, intertwining the fingers of his other hand with her free hand. Then he kisses her, just like he had when they were ten.

Lips pressed together, simple in act, but monumental in meaning. He remembered his trials. She remembered her fear. He remembered his love. She remembered her love. They remembered their second chance. They remembered the choices they made to be standing here together as man and wife. They remembered, and they rejoiced.

They slowly parted, knowing nothing but each other, and this moment.

His eyes shone with pure happiness, hers shone also. Smiling to no end, they rested their foreheads against the others.

"I love you, Zelda," he whispers as he kisses her lips again. She blushes as she looks in his eyes and says, "I love you too, Link."

They remembered everything, but forever would they rejoice.


End file.
